


Taking Different Roads

by larrystylinslut



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1d, 1dfandom, F/M, Fanfiction, GirlxBoy, Heartbreak, Romance, directioners - Freeform, harrystyles, larryshippers, larrystylinson, liampayne, louistomlinson - Freeform, lovestory, onedirection, teenage, zaynmalik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 01:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16965030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrystylinslut/pseuds/larrystylinslut
Summary: "Zayn leant into her, lips brushing her ear. "Well you can tell your boyfriend, he'd better take good care of you."Zayn is dark, mysterious and a bad influence. But Bella is too. Bella can't figure out why she keeps returning to the Diner where he works. Yes, she has a boyfriend yet something about Zayn's mystique lures her back each time. He momentarily makes her forget the dark secrets of her past, and her insecure home life, and maybe for once ... Bella will feel happy again.🥀Now updating every Thursday!!🥀





	1. Chapter 1

"Honestly, we're going to Dave's Diner again?" Emma flicked her cigarette butt on the floor.

The girls entered the same place they'd been every day since the new Diner had opened in town. No one responded to Emma, who secretly liked the Diner anyway. She just liked moaning. 

Bella pulled down her hood, shaking her damp hair from the rain and faintly listening to something Rebecca was babbling about. Something about how her ex boyfriend wanted her back but she was torn between her new boyfriend and the old one. She had a new boyfriend every week so it was hard to keep on top of them. She got new boyfriends as frequently as she got new bags. They were accesories. Her boyfriends went in and out of fashion. As did her bags. 

"Honestly, Rebecca. Do you even remember their names? Or are they actually called 'old boyfriend' and 'new boyfriend'?" Emma rolled her eyes and slid into the booth they had sat every other time this week. Four times to be precise. 

"I've decided I'm gonna stick with Rob, no Ralf. I meant Ralf." 

Bella exchanged a look with Emma, shaking her head a little, before looking down at the menu, "you sure that's his name?"

Rebecca knew that Bella and Emma didn't take her relationships seriously, seeing as her longest relationship lasted two months. Honestly, anything longer than a couple of weeks is deemed a serious relationship. Bella soon dropped the menu, looking at her friends, "decided what you're having?"

Rebecca, of course, chose something different from what she'd had every other time. She went for a dairy free, fat free milkshake, with no cream and no added sugar. Basically water. Emma went for some triple chocolate milkshake. Bella just went for the same strawberry milkshake she'd had every other day. She didn't particularly like change.

Bella looked up as she heard a voice, "you ready to order, girls?" 

She had to double take, eyes locking with a pair of honey coloured eyes. She wondered why her head felt light, and her throat tight. Her eyes flicked to the man's lips as his teeth ran along them. She swallowed thickly, his eyes on her own  and she forgot there was a room full of people for a moment. Then her attention flicked to Rebecca who was twirling her sleek black hair around her finger, reciting her order to the waiter. Bella rolled her eyes, honestly, it was like Rebecca liked any man with a pulse. 

He was wearing a tight black shirt, tattoos littered over his arms, and hair in a messy dark quiff. Along with a pair of loose, worn jeans. His lip had a piece of metal pierced through it and his jawline sharp. Bella hadn't realised it was her turn to order until the guy nodded, "and for you?"

"Strawberry milkshake," she said, folding up her menu, smiling a bit. 

He nodded, "coming right up ladies." 

Bella's eyes stayed on him as he walked away, her eyes wandering up and down his broad back and slender, but muscular, legs. Fuck.

Bella listened in and out of her friends conversation. Of course they both thought he was hot. Rebecca would like him for his body, and because he had that 'mysterious dark stranger' appeal. Emma would have seen his piercings, and tattoos and that would be that.

He was one of those guys that made all women swoon; he would make teenage girls a giggling mess, he'd make even mothers go pink in the face, he'd turn many men gay. He could probably walk through a meadow of dead flowers and make them spring into life. 

He was the type of guy you could only dream of. Untouchable. 

And her friends were talking about him the next few minutes. Bella didn't see the point in partaking in the conversation, or even thinking of the guy. Because honestly, he could break hearts just by looking at you. And Bella didn't want to look at him. 

"So, Bella, how's things with Jake?" 

Bella looked to Rebecca at the question, she was awful for forgetting about her boyfriend. She had completely forgotten she was in a committed relationship with someone she'd been with for about a year and five months. She didn't see much of him, he was often glued to his video games, or catching up on homework. He was a handsome guy, and he was sweet when he paid her attention. He didn't exactly spark any electricity in her. 

"Oh yeah he's good, I'm seeing him tomorrow actually. I'm going to his for dinner." 

"Still only got to second base?" Emma scoffed.

"We may as well have, it's not too thrilling to be honest." Bella scrunched up her nose.

They'd slept together. Or 'made love' as Jake called it, but it was always only good for him. Let's just say, she'd gotten pretty good at acting. 

"It's 'cause he's fucking boring. You need to ditch him."

"Hey, he's not boring," as always, Rebecca tried to sugar coat it, "he's just... Um, well he has potential."

Bella rolled her eyes, and she knew that Emma was right. She was stuck in a boring relationship. He was the kind of guy your parents would approve of. He was handsome, did well at school, well-mannered, straight edge. But he was boring. Bella wasn't sure why she was still with him to be honest. Maybe because he was secure, and because she knew he wouldn't cheat on her.  
She was taken from her thoughts when the handsome waiter came back and when she took the milkshake from him, their eyes locked once more and she couldn't help but feel more alive. Almost like she was someone else. His eyes were this light shade of brown, his complexion an olive shade. And there was something dangerous about him that thrilled her. 

"Thanks, Zayn." Rebecca flirted, as she looked at his name badge, long eyelashes fluttering. 

He just nodded, mainly looking at Bella, "yeah, it's cool girls. Call me if you need anything." He ran his fingers through his hair, walking away. 

"Anything?" Emma smirked after he was gone, "absolutely anything? In that case, I'd like you to f-"

"Right girls, I'm heading to the toilet." 

Bella slid out from the booth, heading off towards the toilets, watching Zayn as he served another group of people. But their eyes locked as she walked past him, and he looked her up and down, making her stomach flip. She walked off to the bathroom, a small smirk on her lips.

The bathroom looked like it was straight out of an American Diner, to be honest the whole place was that way. There were pictures of Elvis and old movie stars on the walls, the bathroom shades of baby pink and blue whilst outside was dark with colourful lights. She liked it. Felt like something out of the past. 

After she'd finished in the toilet, she looked in the mirror, combing her fingers through her chocolate-coloured waves. Her lips were red, probably from biting them so much, and her cheeks were pink. She rolled her eyes lightly, pull yourself together. She tugged her black denim skirt and tightened the lace of her black boots. She took a breath and left the bathroom. 

She was looking down at her feet when she bumped into something, hands coming up to a broad chest to stop herself. "Shit sorry." She looked up, eyes being met with a familar alluring shade. He just smirked, hands sliding around her waist. "Watch where you're going. Almost knocked us both out." He teased, brushing past her. 

Bella only laughed softly, biting her bottom lip as Zayn brushed past her. This wave of warm, spicy musk filled her lungs and she hummed, continuing to walk off back towards her booth. She walked a little taller and more proud. Then she sat down with her friends again. All she could think of was the warmth dancing on her back from Zayn's ignition.

Hi, please vote if you enjoyed this- S  
🖤🖤


	2. Chapter 2

"I'll get the bill, you two can wait outside," Bella offered.

Both girls left, after saying goodbye to the charming waiter.

Zayn chuckled, "see you again, ladies." 

He slantered over to Bella, "your friends left you to pay the bill, huh?" He smirked.

Bella shrugged, unfolding her legs, looking up, eyes on his eyebrow piercing. "I offered." 

"Oh, that's nice of you," he smirked.

"I'm a nice girl," she flicked a brow.

He nodded, looking over her body, biting his bottom lip once more. "Well, I hope to see you again soon."

His gaze made her shirt stick to her skin, and her legs go to water. "I'm in here most days, surprised I haven't seen you yet." 

"It's my first shift'" he nodded. "Listen, this one's on the house," he offered her a hand.

Bella looked at his hand, a tattoo crawling up his wrist onto the back of his hand, a few silver wrings embellished his fingers. She placed her hand in his, his hand warm, thumb brushing over hers. Her nail, covered in peeling dark red nail varnish, fit over his. She stood up, his heat radiating against hers, their bodies close. "What's your name?" He asked, hand against the booth behind her, almost locking her in. 

"Bella," she just about managed to get out, noticing the thickness of her voice.

"Well Bella, I'll see you again soon." He said, licking over his lips softly. 

Her eyes moved to his lip, now glossy, where his tongue was. "I'll see you," she nodded, and once he turned away, she let out a breath, hand wiping the sweat on her forehead. Fuck.  
▪️  
"Die. Die. Die." Jake slammed his thumbs against the controller. 

Bella rolled her eyes, sitting up on Jake's bed, pulling out her phone.  

New Snapchat:  
From Bitches (group chat):  
Emma: How's things with the world's most boring boyfriend? 

Bella looked over at her boyfriend who was on the edge of his bed, his thumbs banging into the games controller. Shame he doesn't bang me that hard. 

Bella sighed, typing out a message to the group.

Bella: starting to think he has more of a relationship with the Xbox than me 🙄

New Snapchat:  
From Bitches (group chat):  
Rebecca: too bad you couldn't come to the Diner. Zayn's ass looks great. 

Bella sat up at the mention of Zayn, feeling her heart sink to her stomach. She would much rather be at Dave's Diner than this place.

New Snapchat:  
From Bitches (group chat):  
Rebecca: he asked where you were. Lowkey jealous tbh. 

Bella's heart jumped in her chest and she typed out a new message,

Bella: really? What did he say? 

Rebecca: just asked where you were. He seemed jealous when we mentioned you had a boyfriend. 

Bella's eyes widened, going to type:  
Bella: What?? Why did you mention I have a boyfriend?? 

And then she erased it, realising what she was saying. Bella just shut her phone off. They were lying. Why would Zayn be jealous? 

She adjusted her denim skirt, crawling towards Jake, "babe could you get off that game for one sec?" 

"What? Yeah one sec- Fuck! Yes, did you see that? I got his head off in one!" 

Bella rolled her eyes, eyes flicking to her chipped burgundy nail polish. "Wow, congrats. What an achievement."

Bella was relieved when Jake's mother called them for dinner, she had never rushed out of a room quicker.

Jake always ate really quickly so he could return to his video games, so now was pretty much the only time they properly conversed. He barely ever came to her house as he liked to be on his games most of the time. She didn't have a games console at her house, hence why he'd only been round about three times.

"So Bella, how's your gap year going?" Sonia, Jake's mother, asked.

She just nodded, "it's okay, yeah. I'm just trying to figure out what I want to do. Whether I want to go to uni." She smiled.

"Jake doesn't really know what he wants to do either." Sonia smiled sympathetically.

"I want to go into games development," he interrupted.

Bella knew that, it was all he ever talked about. When he made an effort with her he wasn't actually a bad boyfriend. He sometimes took her out for dinner or to museums, he could sometimes be comforting when she needed him, and yeah he wasn't great in the bedroom but Bella tried overlooking that. Tried. 

Once they'd finished dinner, Bella and Jake went back upstairs. "Jake, can we just talk a bit please?" 

"About what?" He furrowed his brows. 

"About stuff, Jake. You don't have to be on that damn thing all day." 

His eyes widened a bit almost as if she'd insulted him, "fine. You're right." He sat with her on the bed. 

"How was your day?" Jake asked. 

Bella nodded, "fine to be honest, didn't do much." She looked down at her nails. "Did you?"

'"Nah, been playing my games all day."

Bella nodded, "mm, any plans for tomorrow?"

"Not really."

Their conversation was dry and forced. It was almost staged. It's like they were trying to clasp onto every last piece of each other they had. But why? Bella often asked herself this, but she didn't really know why. All she knew was, Jake wasn't a bad boyfriend. She could be in an abusive relationship, or she could be with someone who was cheating on her. She was lucky really. Or she tried to tell herself that.

Bella's mum loved Jake. She always said Jake would provide for her in their future, he'd make sure they were financially stable and he wouldn't cheat on her, wouldn't do anything to hurt her. But, what's the fun of being with someone because they're safe? If you spent your whole life only taking the safe option, you'd most likely never leave the house. There's a difference between living and existing.

Bella knew that she wouldn't be with Jake for the rest of her life, but for now she stuck with him because she honestly couldn't be bothered for her mum's reaction if she did, she couldn't be bothered for Jake begging her to stay with him and she just couldn't be bothered. It was the easy option. 

▪️

Bella slouched home, feeling tired. She listened to some old song by the Stranglers on the way home, smoking a cigarette. It was a habit she'd gotten into because of Emma. She only did it occasionally; if she was really stressed or when she was drinking. And by the time she'd reached her porch, she felt slightly calmer. 

Bella let herself into the house, it was coming up to half nine. Her Mum wouldn't mind because she knew she'd been at Jake's and she was his biggest fan. She kind of hoped her Mum was sleeping, but she wasn't. Bella pulled out an earphone, "hey Mum." 

"Hi, did you have a good time?" Her Mum came into the kitchen. 

Bella shrugged, "yeah, was alright." 

Her Mum, Jan, asked her question after question, about what Sonia cooked, and how Jake's getting on, and when Jake can next come over. It was tedious. Bella didn't elaborate too much, because if she said how her boyfriend barely paid her any attention, and how his kisses felt cold, and how seeing him felt like a chore, she knew her Mum would just lecture her about how 'Jake is a good person' and how 'you don't get many good men these days'. Sometimes keeping your mouth shut was easier.

"G'night Mum." She mumbled, forcing a smile and slauntering off upstairs. 

Bella switched on her bedroom light, closing the door behind her. She fell onto her bed, closing her eyes and putting her music back in. She looked around her bedroom as she listened to the music. She had fairy lights scattered from corners of her room, a fairly big oak wardrobe, with a matching set of drawers and a beside cabinet. Her eyes fell onto the darker oak desk, with piles of books, and university brochures, and old mugs of tea, pots of pens. Her walls were covered with pictures of old bands, and concert tickets, festival posters. She had random plants and burnt down candles on her window sills, and her bed was a double bed with dark blue sheets. Jake never slept over so there was always a cold side next to her.  
Bella felt most comfort in her bedroom. It was the only thing that was truly her own.  
((Please remember to kudos and share if you enjoyed ❤️❤️))


	3. Chapter 3

The next evening, Bella found herself in her new home. Dave's Diner. 

"I don't know, I think this relationship is really gonna last, you know?" Rebecca smiled, sipping her skinny vanilla latté. 

Bella was barely listening, the amount of times Rebecca said that. Her words didn't have much substance to them. But also, Zayn wasn't here. Bella was looking out for him, maybe he was on his break.   
They'd been here half an hour and there was still no sign of him. Honestly, Bella had to remind herself to stop thinking that way, because she had a ...boyfriend.

"We'll see about that," Emma said, pulling her dyed red hair back into a ponytail, her chesnut coloured eyes, usually rimmed with khol, were bare today. To be honest, Bella always thought she looked better without makeup. But bold lips and dark eyes were Emma's trademark, and even if someone told her she looked better without it, she'd probably just say 'does it look like I give a shit?' 

"I mean it!" Rebecca whined, "I know I always say this but Ralf is different. He understands me, y'know. He respects me-" 

"He buys you Chanel perfume." Emma butted in, as if that was the only reason she was with him. 

"Guys...guys...you're doing my head in." Bella sighed softly, "I'm going for a fag." 

Rebecca sighed softly, after Bella had disappeared. "What's up with her? She's been really moody lately." 

"She's dating a brick, firstly. And she's having to fake it in the bedroom. She's tense." Emma replied.

Rebecca sighed, shaking her head, "We need to get her to break up with him." 

▪️

Bella went out back, where the smoking shelter was. She put the cigarette in her mouth, pulling her lighter up and lighting the end. She took a few tokes, sighing. She closed her eyes, leaning back against the wall. It made her body feel numb, but also more sensitive as if she was charged. Bella lost herself, eyes shut as she let the feeling consume her body.

"It's bad for you, you know." 

Bella tilted her head towards the voice, and she felt something inside her ignite as she registered who it was.

"I didn't know," she smirked at Zayn, taking another drag.

He chuckled, coming up to her, slightly towering over her. He took the cigarette from her fingers, taking a few drags himself. 

"Thought it was bad for you," Bella mused.

"Bad for you, not me. Doesn't bother me." 

Bella frowned, confused, and took the cigarette back from Zayn, their fingers brushing. And she brought it to her lips again, and it made her insides dance, knowing that his lips had been on it too.   
"Are you working?" She asked.

He nodded, "just starting. Stick around a bit." 

Bella eyes followed his as they darted over her face, she felt herself deflate as he looked away. He took the cigarette from her once more, eyes on hers as his cheeks sucked in, inhaling the last of the cigarette. She watched him blow rings of smoke from his mouth. 

She watched him intently as he took a final drag, before stamping the cigarette out. The silence wasn't awkward. It wasn't even empty. Bella felt she could communicate a lot to Zayn without speaking. She had felt it from their first encounter, even though she barely knew him.

Zayn looked as if he was going to say something, but then he stopped, changing his mind. "See you inside, Bella." He brushed past her. 

Bella felt lighter now, electric.

Once back inside, Rebecca and Emma were discussing this party Rebecca was hosting for her birthday. She looked up as Bella returned, "hey both of you, do you think I should invite the hottie waiter?"   
Bella felt something inside her scream 'YES', but she casually shrugged her shoulders. "Sure. Sounds good."

"Ugh, Bella you stink of smoke!" Rebecca got some perfume out, spritzing her. 

"Funny you say that." She said sarcastically. She didn't mind the smell, it sort of reminded her of Zayn after their encounter. It was comforting. It wasn't that deep, old ashy scent that long term chain smokers have, it was only on the surface and it would fade as soon as Bella went outside again. It wasn't too unpleasant a smell. Underneath that she had undertones of something warmer. A girly, musky scent.

"Alright, I'll ask Zayn maybe after a few more times of him serving us here. Seems a bit desperate straight away, no?" 

Bella nodded at Rebecca, taking a sip of her strawberry milkshake. Her eyes locked with Zayn's as he came through the double doors and as always everything else besides Zayn blurred, all sounds distorted. He was all she saw. 

How could someone have such a profound impact after only two times of seeing him? It was dangerous. Occasionally, her head told her that she had a boyfriend and the only reason she struggled to breathe when she saw Zayn, and she lost all sense of time, was only because he was interesting. And they could be friends.

"I don't know why you're making such a big deal out of your birthday, nineteen is such a shit age. A filler year." Emma shrugged.

"Doesn't matter," Bella spoke up, "a party's a party." 

"It's not for another three weeks." Emma replied.

"Yeah, so even more time to plan. So much planning to do." Rebecca hummed.

▪️

"You're not going!" 

"Mum, it's my best friend, I'm going!" Bella yelled.

"You expect me to let you go to a party with alcohol, and drugs, and hormonal kids?" 

"Um, this isn't an American movie, Mum, it won't be half that exciting." 

"You're not fooling me, not for one sec-"

"Jake's going." 

"What?"

Bella sighed, "Jake's going!" 

Bella watched her Mum's face soften, and it was ridiculous. The soft spot Jan had for Jake was delusional. But Bella often used him to get her own way. He had to have some use.

"Fine, fine. If Jake's going you can go. He'll take care of you." Jan smiled.

"I can take care of myself," Bella muttered to herself before wandering off upstairs. 

"You can go if Jake's there!" 

Bella huffed, Jake wasn't going. No fucking way. If Bella wanted to have a boring time she'd take him. But she was running out of reasons to stay with him, and she was tired of him making no effort.   
She'd have to make out to her Mum that he was going. 

It didn't even feel like love.

(Hey, please kudos, comment or drop me a message if you liked this. Or even if you didn't still leave a comment, I appreciate feedback.)

I hope you like drama, be patient for the next chapter 🌟🌟


End file.
